Malicious software (malware) is software used or created by attackers to disrupt computer operation, gather sensitive information, or gain access to private computer systems. Conventional security measures, such as anti-virus, intrusion detection/protection systems, and firewalls fail to completely stop malware from infecting computer systems and networks. Historically, network defenders respond to network intrusions by blocking IP addresses and domain names. These blocks fail to completely stop an attacker, while also blinding networking defenders and rendering damage assessment challenging.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.